Damage/Heat Damage
Damage is one of the four primary elemental damage types. It performs well against Cloned Flesh and light creatures, but is less effective against the Proto Shields worn by some elite units. Status Effects Damage's status effect is Ignite, which sets the enemy ablaze, reducing their current armor by up to 50% and deals damage over time equal to ( 2) per tick for 7''' ticks over '''6 seconds as damage. Ignited enemies will also panic and flail around for a few seconds, exposing them from cover and preventing them from attacking; the length of the panic animation depends on enemy type: approximately 4''' seconds for humanoids, '''3 for most Infested, and 2''' for MOAs and Chargers, however Ospreys, Bosses and Tenno are immune and their ability to act is not impeded. status damage over time does not stack traditionally as , , and procs do. Instead, a proc applied while Ignite is already in effect will refresh the proc's duration and accumulate more heat damage to every tick, sustaining any existing damage over time. The panic effect will also be reapplied. The status effect's armor strip has a ramp up time when it first procs and a ramp down time when the proc ends. Every 0.5 seconds 'after '''the initial proc, the enemy will have 15%, 30%, 40%, 50% of its armor stripped. It will therefore take 2 seconds to reach the maximum armor strip.https://imgur.com/a/V2Oc6hl Proccing more heat status effects within this time frame will not speed up the armor stripping process. After the proc ends, the target will regain armor every 1.5 seconds for 6 seconds. The enemy's armor strip will decrease as follows: 50%, 40%, 30%, 15%, 0%. https://imgur.com/a/Zfkv66b Status Duration mods will increase the time intervals for the armor strip as expected. For example, with 100% status duration the armor strip will occur every second instead of every half second. As a result, the full 50% armor strip will only be achieved after 4 seconds. Mods adding base or damage and combo multipliers will increase the damage of the Ignite ticks. If a proc occurs together with a headshot, stealth bonus, and/or critical hit, the ticks are also affected by their respective multipliers. Weapons with innate damage such as the will deal only the minimum 50% of weapon damage per tick while there is no modded bonus. It should also be noted that due to the nature of Faction damage mods, their bonuses are applied ''twice during the calculation of Ignite damage per tick. For example, the Ignite damage per tick of a weapon with an innate 100 damage, , , and will be: :Base Damage = (1 + 1.65) (1 + 0.3)|t=y|bf-a=y}} :Heat Mod Multiplier = (1 + 0.3)|t=y|bf-a=y|m=y}} :'''Ignite Damage per tick = (2.47 2)|t=y|bf-a=y}} Enemies killed while under or by a proc will be left in ashes, burning away shortly afterwards. Type Effectiveness Note that damage and its combination elements deal no bonus damage to Corpus units. is reduced against Flesh (though the Toxin damage of a Gas proc does deal bonus damage to both Flesh and Cloned Flesh) and is reduced against Shields. Thus it's recommended to upgrade -based weapons like the Ignis with to deal damage instead, which is neutral against all Corpus types. Elementals Combinations damage mods can be combined with other elemental mods to create a new elemental damage type. * + = * + = * + = Tips * is a rare case of resistance reduction that will multiply the effects of heat. It is especially effective against Proto Shield, able to reduce the 50% resistance to -100%, a 4x damage bonus. However it does not reduce armor resistance, where it would have an exponential effect with health resistances. Heat Sources Weapons IgnisWraith.png|link=Ignis Wraith| GrnFlameSpear.png|link=Javlok| - Secondary = GrnHeatGun.png|link=Atomos| KitgunChamberCatchmoon.png|link=Catchmoon|Catchmoon (Kitgun Chamber) Hystrix.png|link=Hystrix| (Fire quill, proc only) Plinx.png|link=Plinx| - Melee = DualHeat.png|link=Dual Heat Swords| (Slam Attack) DEHeatDagger.png|link=Heat Dagger| (Slam Attack) Heat.png|link=Heat Sword| (Slam Attack) JatKusar.png|link=Jat Kusar| Kreska.png|link=Kreska| GrineerCombatKnife.png|link=Sheev| (Slam Attack) TennoSwordShield.png|link=Silva & Aegis| SilvaAegisPrime.png|link=Silva & Aegis Prime| GrnDualFireAxe.png|link=Twin Basolk| SundialAxe.png|link=Zenistar| }} Enemies FlamebladeDE.png|link=Flameblade|Flameblade wielding the FlameLancerAvatar.png|link=Scorch|Scorch wielding the IncendiaryBombardAvatar.png|link=Napalm|Napalm wielding the Pyrotechnic Ogris GeneralSargasRukFK.png|link=General Sargas Ruk|General Sargas Ruk uses Blast Grenade, Fire Blast, and Inferno LechKril.png|link=Lieutenant Lech Kril|Lieutenant Lech Kril (Phase 2) uses Fire Wave CatMaster.png|link=Hyekka Master|Hyekka Master wielding the and can throw Fire Bombs AmbulasDE2.png|link=Ambulas|Ambulas uses Fire Blast MoaFusion.png|link=Fusion MOA|Fusion MOA firing a Plasma Beam DEHyenaNg.png|link=Hyena NG|Hyena NG uses Blast Grenade and Fire Wave OrokinMoaBipedAvatar.png|link=Corrupted MOA|Corrupted MOA firing a Plasma Beam Mods - Shotgun = IncendiaryCoatModU145.png|link=Incendiary Coat ScatteringInfernoModU145.png|link=Scattering Inferno BlazeModU145.png|link=Blaze - Pistol = HeatedChargeModU145.png|link=Heated Charge ScorchModU145.png|link=Scorch (Mod) PrimedHeatedCharge.png|link=Primed Heated Charge - Melee = MoltenImpactModU145.png|link=Molten Impact VolcanicEdgeModU145.png|link=Volcanic Edge - Arch-Gun = CombustionRounds.png|link=Combustion Rounds MagmaChamber.png|link=Magma Chamber - Arch-Melee = BlazingSteel.png|link=Blazing Steel SearingSteel.png|link=Searing Steel - Warframe = Afterburn.png|link=Afterburn FireballFrenzy2.png|link=Fireball Frenzy FlameRepellentNew.png|link=Flame Repellent Firewalker.png|link=Firewalker SearingLeapMod.png|link=Searing Leap|(Conclave only-Cosmetic) - Sentinel = FiredUpMod.png|link=Fired Up|When using the }} Abilities - Fire Blast = - Inferno = }} - Chroma (Heat) = - Elemental Ward = - Effigy = }} - Nezha = - Wisp= - Odonata (Archwing)= }} }} Arcanes MagusMelt.png|link=Magus Melt| Sources of Heat Resistances Arcanes ArcaneIce.png|link=Arcane Ice| Mods FlameRepellentNew.png|link=Flame Repellent Media Patch History ;Heat Status Proc Changes Heat Status procs now reduce targets' armor to 50% of the original value, with subsequent Heat procs refreshing the duration. Not hot enough for you? Applying the Status proc multiple times also turns up the Heat, dealing more damage per tick as the flames increase. }} References de:Schaden 2.0/Feuerschaden es:Daño Calor fr:Dégâts/Dégâts Feu Category:Mechanics Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Heat Damage Category:Update 11